


Letters for Both

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Both Harry and Dudley receive Hogwarts letters.





	1. Letters and Remus Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this it would be eventually a Drarry fic....but a slow burn...

It was June. June meant school was ending. June meant more time for summer chores. June meant extra time for Dudley and his gang to torment Harry. June was Dudley’s birthday. It was June.  
The day before Dudley’s gift opening extravaganza a strange letter arrived for Dudley. Harry collected the mail and set each of the piles by the correct person. Dudley tore through his pile looking for birthday cards with money in them, the strange letter was quickly tossed aside as it did not contain money. Harry cleared the table and all the pieces of paper before beginning on his chores for the day.  
The day of Dudley's Birthday was bright and sunny. Dudley almost threw a tantrum when he realized he had less presents than last year. They went out to the zoo where something particular happened. The glass on the snake’s cage disappeared then reappeared trapping Dudley within. Dudley and Aunt Petunia freaked out and all of a sudden the glass was gone again. Uncle Vernon called the police on the zoo for having defective glass on the snake enclosures.  
They arrived home to a large pile of mail. Several of the strange letters were in the pile. Harry carefully piled the letters on the table, Dudley had a huge stack.  
The next day there was a knock at the door. It was Sunday. Aunt Petunia went to answer it. There was an unassuming man on the other side who would have been completely forgettable if he didn't have the large scar running down the side of his face.  
“Hello, do I have the honor of speaking with Mrs. Dursley?”  
“Yes, Hello.”  
“Mrs Dursley,” the man crushed the hat held, “may I come in? I need to speak with you and Mr. Dursley.”  
“What do you need to speak with us about? Vernon!” Aunt Petunia called over her shoulder.  
“We haven't had a response from Dudley’s letters yet and Harry should be getting his soon. I've been appointed your helper for the adjustment process for both the boys.”  
“What is it Petunia?” Uncle Vernon maneuvered her behind him.  
“What do you want?”  
“Might we go inside?”  
“No I'm not in the habit of letting riff raff into my house. Now begone with you!” Uncle Vernon waved him off and made to close the door.  
“But sir this is about the boy's schooling.”  
“Be off my porch before I call the police!” Vernon slammed the door shut. Petunia went to the window and peeked through the curtains.  
“You aren't really going to call the police are you dear? What would the neighbors think?”  
“No but I will not stand for that kind of rough looking folk coming around here. Especially asking about my son Dudley.”  
“I wonder where he got his name from? He isn't leaving he is just standing there.  
There was a knock at the door. And then the mail flap opened and a single letter dropped to the floor. Uncle Vernon picked it up.  
“Petunia! It's from that place! That school your sister went to! That one that got her killed!”  
“What?!? Oh what do they want with our Dudleykins?”  
Through the door a low voice could be heard. “Mr and Mrs Dursley and here to help you with any questions and to help with the transition. I don't really want to have this discussion on your stoop, but I can make it safe to do so if that would make you more comfortable.”  
Petunia tore open the letter. “It says Dudley's a wizard! My Dudders a wizard! They must be wrong! We are normal! Dudley has always been normal.”  
“It must have been Harry, he must have gave it to him! Some kind of disease! Oh I told you we should have never taken him in! We feed him and clothe him and this is how he treats us! BOY! You are in trouble now! Go to your cupboard!”  
“Vernon, Vernon! It says Dudley has to go to that school!”  
“What! They can't make him go. When we took that boy in we swore we would stamp it out! We can make sure Dudley doesn't do anything weird. Just be normal.”  
The door unlocked and slowly slid Uncle Vernon’s incredible bulk out of the way Remus Lupin stepped into the house.  
Aunt Petunia screamed and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and started to dial for the police.  
“I can't let you do that.” And with that Remus waved his wand which removed the phone and with a few more waves had closed the door and sat Mr. And Mrs. Dursley onto the couch. “There, now from what I am hearing you don't want your son to attend. I'm sorry but he must accept who he is and learn how to use it or he could die.” Remus went on to explain obscurous and what would happen. He gave a brief overview of Hogwarts and what Dudley could expect. He talked about Diagon Alley and shopping for school supplies. He explained that if they would like the school provided a long term helper that could stay with them until they saw the boys off at platform 9 & ¾.  
“Do you have any questions?” They both shook their heads. “Now I’d like to meet Dudley and Harry.”  
Dudley walked into the room from around the corner where he had been listening in.  
“Are you really telling the truth? Wizards exist? Magic exists? I'm a wizard?”  
“Yes would you like me to show you?” Dudley nodded.  
Remus pulled out his wand once more and pointing it in the air caused streams of lights like ribbons to come out and float in the air. Dudley stared in amazement.  
“Wow! Magic is real! Mum Dad do you see that!? Magic! Can you do something else? I want a wand. Father get me a wand. I want to do magic tricks.”  
Remus showed Dudley a few more simple spells like levitating an object.  
“Is Harry here? I can give him his letter a bit early.”  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were still sitting on the couch but not in spelled stillness but in shock and horror with the knowledge that their perfectly normal life was not going to be. They could choose to lose their son by disowning him, lose him to death if this man was to be believed, or accept that he was magical and try to fit that into their perfectly normal life.  
“Harry’s in his cupboard.” Dudley said, “what else can a wizard do?”  
“In his cupboard?”  
“Yes under the stairs.”  
“Oh like his playroom.”  
“No it's his room, he very well couldn't have my room and I needed a room to store my toys in so he couldn't have my playroom. Do another trick!”  
“Harry’s room is the cupboard!?”  
Remus cast a simple sticking charm to hold the three Dursley's still for a few moments and jumped up to go find Harry.  
“Harry?” He quickly made his way to the staircase and found the little door to the cupboard locked tight. He unlatched it and swung it open. “Harry?”  
“Yes? I'm Harry. Who are you?”  
There sitting on a little cot made of some boards and a few folded blankets was a small boy. He had the same messy hair as James and the bright green eyes of Lily.  
Remus crouched down and offered his hand to shake, “hi Harry, I'm Remus Lupin. I grew up with your dad and mom, we went to school together. The same school you get to go to.”  
“You knew my mom and dad?”  
“Yes, I even held you when you were just a baby.”  
“I have a few things more I need to discuss with your Aunt and Uncle.” Reaching into his pocket, “here is your letter, why don't you read it then we can discuss some changes in the living room with everyone.”  
Remus was barely keeping the wolf at bay. He could feel his eyes shifting. He stood in the hallway and closed his eyes and just breathed for a several long slow breaths. Professor Dumbledore had explained that Harry needed to live in the same house as Lily's sister for the blood protection that it gave Harry from being found. But this wasn't right. Harry was being abused! Neglect for certain. The clothes he was wearing didn't even fit!  
Remus walked in to the living room and sat down; some things were going to change. Remus would protect James’s son!


	2. Remus lays it all out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells the Dursley's how it is going to be.

Remus sat down then stood back up and paced, he glanced up at the family photos. Every single photo was of Dudley. Dudley as a baby with a gummy smile. Dudley at two triumphantly holding a toy aloft. Dudley at four riding a trike. Then a progression of school photos all of Dudley. Remus was aghast at the obvious preference for Dudley.   
“Ok here is how it is going to go. There are going to be some major changes. First of all both the boys are wizards and they will be going to Hogwarts. Second Harry is going to live here but we are going to create a separate flat using wizards space and I will care for him. I know that Professor Dumbledore explained the importance of Harry living with you for his safety. You agreed in memory of your sister. I hope you realize Petunia, that she would be appalled with your treatment of Harry. I don't even want to look at you two right now. Tomorrow I will have the flat installed in Dudley’s toy room. Harry and Dudley will go shopping on Diagon Alley with me the day after that. If you can get your heads on straight to be decent human beings and accept your son and nephew for who they are you may accompany us to buy their school things. I can access Harry’s money that Lily and James set aside for his schooling but Dudley will need money to purchase his supplies. I'll be spending tonight here. I'm tired of looking at you. Lily would be so disappointed. Just go to bed and discuss and think about how you are going to be from here on out. I think you owe Harry a lot of apologies.” With a causal wave of his wand Remus let the two elder Dursley's free from the sticking charm.  
“Dudley…” Petunia's voice wavered.  
“Not now mum, I want Remus to show me some more magic. Please can I see some more?”  
“No, it is time for bed. Plenty of time tomorrow. You head off to bed as well now.”  
Remus watched the cowed adults leave and Dudley looking back.  
He sunk down in the couch and put his head in his hands. Poor Harry to be treated such for so many years. What was Dumbledore going to think when he found out? Remus opened the window and whistled a little tune and an owl swooped down and landed on his outstretched arm.   
“Merope I thought you could rest awhile inside while I write some letters.”  
“Is she your pet?” A small voice asked. A head peered around the corner.  
“Yes, but she also helps me by delivering letters. Would you like to meet her?”  
“Yes!” Harry stepped all the way into the living room.  
“Here you go, these are owl treats, go ahead and hold them out in your hand and she will pick them up with her beak and eat them.”  
Harry carefully held out his hand and waited for Merope to grab them. She looked quizzicality at Harry then turned her attention to the treats and one by one dianity ate them.  
“Oh she is so beautiful! What kind of owl is she?”  
“She is a tawny barn owl.”  
“Can I feed her more?”  
“Just a couple, here you go.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m going to write some letters. Did you hear me talking with your Aunt and Uncle?”  
“Oh, no, I only came out after they went upstairs.”  
“Ok, I just let them know there were going to be some changes. One of the biggest is that I'll be living here now.”  
“Oh you are staying? Can you tell me about my mom and dad before they got killed in the car accident?”  
“Car accident?”  
“Yes when I got my scar.”  
“I can certainly tell you all about your parents. Now is it time to be going to bed?”  
“No, I have my night chores to get done first.”  
“Night chores?”  
“Yes, I need to dust the living room tonight and get the breakfast and lunch food prepped for tomorrow and do anything else on my chore list.”  
Harry walked over and looked at a little pad of paper hanging on the kitchen wall. “It's blank! Yay!” Harry smiled at Remus. “I'll be done really fast!”  
“Would you like to see some magic and I will help you with your chores at the same time?”  
“Some magic? Like what the letter said I get to learn?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok” Harry said with a shrug sitting next to Remus who drew out his wand.  
“This is my wand and with it I can do magic are you ready?” Harry nodded eagerly.  
Remus flicked his wrist and banished the tiny layer of dust specks visible on the picture frames on the side table next to Harry.  
“Wow! That makes chores so easy! Can you do it again?”  
Remus quickly flicked his wand cleaning every speck of dust from the entire room.  
“There all clean! Would you care to inspect my work, make sure I did a good job?”  
Harry giggled and did just like Aunt Petunia did when checking his work, running his finger over a few surfaces and looking closely for dust.  
“That is amazing! A person could almost say magical!” Harry couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing. Remus joined in with small chuckles.  
Remus helped Harry with the kitchen chores then tucked Harry into bed after transfiguring one of his blankets into a soft mattress and another into a beautiful heavy down comforter. Harry felt like he was sleeping in a cloud. Magic was amazing!  
Remus settled down to write the letters to get everything started for tomorrow. He need to construction wizard to come to add the flat to the room. He also wanted to alert Dumbledore to the situation here and that he would be staying with Harry. He also wanted to ask about a mind healer for Harry to visit with. Even if Harry didn't recognize how badly he had been treated as he became aware of it it could have a greater impact on him. Harry was also quite tiny for his age and Remus was concerned that he wasn't getting enough to eat. He wanted to write to request a healer come and check Harry over.  
After composing all the letters Remus sent Merope off with them to deliver and transfigured the couch into a comfortable bed, changed his clothes, set alerting charms both around his person and Harry and also around the house and Dudley. Remus settled into bed.


	3. Breakfast with Harry and Dudley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets the answers to his letters and has breakfast

Remus woke the next morning to the sound of one of his alarms going off. It was the one to the front door. He heard a thud of something landing on the ground. Remus rolled out of bed and quickly made his way to the door. He quickly made the wall clear so he could see through it. It was a handle spell for seeing inside a room but it was foiled by almost every privacy charm. There was a young man cycling away throwing more papers at the neighbouring houses. Remus opened the door and grabbed the morning paper.  
“Mr. Lupin?” Remus heard the small voice of Harry. “You are still here? You really are going to be staying? I thought it was all a dream.”  
“Yes Harry, I will be staying. Are you hungry? I can show you how to cook up a breakfast with magic.”  
“Really? Yes please!”  
With Harry directing, Remus cooked up a huge breakfast for everyone.  
“Well I think it is time for everyone to be getting up…” and with that Remus cast a sonarus on himself.  
“Dursleys! Breakfast is ready!” His voice thundered through the house.  
Dudley came running down the stairs, stopping to jump above Harry before continueing the rest of the way.  
“Oh you are already up. What did you make for breakfast? Where’s my plate?”  
Dudley rushed past Harry and was confronted with an empty table.  
“Dudley,” Remus called after cancelling the raised voice, “all the food is still in the kitchen. Can you please help carry it out?”  
“Why? That's Harry's job.”  
“Why is it just Harry's job? Should you both take turns helping?”  
“I guess? At school they have us take turns helping.”  
“Yes, that's right Dudley! Everyone should take turns helping. Here, why don't you carry the eggs out. I'll bring the toast and jam.”  
“I've got the plates!” Harry grabbed the heavy stack of plates and expertly moved them to the table quickly spreading them out.  
Remus set the toast and jam down and went back for the silverware. He counted the plates, there were only four. “Harry you forgot my plate.”  
“No it is right there.” Harry gestured to the never used except for company side spot.  
“Well then you miscounted. There are five of us and I only see four plates.”  
“Oh my plate makes five it is in the kitchen.”  
“Why is it in the kitchen still?”  
“Cause that's where I eat?”  
Harry didn't understand why Remus was asking these questions. He wasn't part of the family he was just a nephew or a cousin and nephews and cousins didn't eat with the family. They ate in the kitchen after the family was done with the meal.  
“Oh! Since I'm here now Harry do you think you could eat with me?”  
“You want me to?”  
“Yes, I would feel honored for you to have breakfast with me.”  
“Ok.” Harry grabbed his plate from the kitchen and careful placed it next to Remus’s plate and drug the chair positioned against the wall over to his new seat.  
The three wizards sat down and started to eat. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley did not come down from their room. Remus could hear them muttering and pacing but other then a couple of trips to the bathroom they did not come out.  
***  
Merope flew in as they were finishing up breakfast. “Oh good my replies! Why don't you boys clean up while I read these then we'll see about cleaning out the toy room so it will be ready for the new expansion.”  
“That's Harry’s job!”  
“Oh? Then I bet Harry can show you how to do it all.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Harry hesitantly gestured to the empty dishes on the table and started to gather them up to take back to the kitchen with Dudley's help.  
The boys thus occupied Remus opened the letter from the mind healer first. He was on unknown territory and didn't want to hurt Harry anymore.  
The letter was short, the mind healer wanted to meet and check in with Harry but in the meantime just treat him like a normal child. Remus was glad. He picked the next available time for Harry to meet them which was just over a week away.  
Remus opened the letter to the wizarding construction company. They were set to start today and would be over as soon as Remus provided a place for them to apparate in with their supplies. He would set the parameter cones in the backyard after casting some concealment charms; with muggle neighbours so close it would be important to have very good concealment charms.  
He opened the one from the doctor. He knew this doctor would make house calls. It would be more expensive but better to have a single doctor then exposing Harry to so many wizards and potential press by going to Saint Mungos. The doctor had space to come this afternoon. Remus quickly jotted a note to the doctor accepting that time and told him he would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron to apparate him in.  
The last letter was from Professor Dumbledore, Remus was surprised that it was a single page with just a short note.  
_Remus, glad you are there handling everything. Your plan sounds firm. Please keep me posted if you need anything. Albus Dumbledore ___  
Remus was pleased that Dumbledore had so much faith in him, but was surprised that he didn't want to come check on Harry himself.  
“Mr. Lupin we are all done. It was disgusting! Harry washed the dishes and there was all these bits of food floating in the sink water!! I dried all the clean dishes. It was hard to make sure all the water was off. Can you show me more magic?”  
“I'm glad you helped Dudley. Thank you Harry for cleaning up and showing Dudley how to help. I'd love to show you boys more magic. I have one more letter to write and then we can go into the backyard and I'll do some magic. Why don't you boys get cleaned up and dressed and I should be ready by the time you come back.”  
“Yay!!!” Dudley ran up the stairs.  
“Can you tell me about my parents later?”  
“Sure Harry, how about we plan on tonight? The room will be finished then.”  
“Ok. Thank you.”  
Remus pulled another piece of parchment out and quickly inked his quill. This letter was to notify the ministry's Department of Housing of a new wizarding household and requesting the forms needed to connect the fireplace to the floo network.  
“Ok Merope that is all of them,” he passed the last letter over to her, “thank you,” he gave her a little scratch between her wings like she enjoyed and then opened the window for her.


	4. Making Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making magical barriers...

Dudley hurried back down and was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Harry slowly left his cupboard unsure if the current good mood Dudley was in would mean he was exempt from being pushed back in...half the time he seemed to hit his head or hurt his wrist. The door didn't slam him backwards so he cautiously left to find Mr. Lupin.  
“Can we go see more magic now?”  
“Certainintly boys.” Remus pulled open the back foot and strode outside.  
“The first spell I'm going to cast is a notice-me-not spell. This will keep the muggle neighbours from becoming curious.” He waved his wand and the boys were disappointed that it didn't look like it did anything.  
“That's boring! Do something more exciting!” Dudley crossed his arms.  
“The next I'm going to do is a directional sound barrier. This will keep all the sounds we make from leaving the confines of this property and will keep us hidden from the muggles.”  
“Mr. Lupin?”  
“Yes Harry?”  
“You have said a word I don't know a couple of times...what are muggles?”  
“Muggles are people who do not have magic.”  
“Oh, so is Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon muggles?”  
“Yes, they are muggles, but they know about the wizarding world. Most muggles do not know about us. One of our laws is the Statute of Secrecy; it says that we must not expose ourselves or our magic to muggles. There are only a few exceptions, like in the case of an emergency, and even then the obliviators are called in to wipe the memories of magic from the muggle’s brain.”  
“Oh.”  
“Does that mean I can't tell my friends that I'm a wizard?”  
“Yes Dudley that means you need to keep your magic a secret from your friends.”  
“But I want to tell them! They would think it is cool.”  
“Well when a wizard is of age, 17, then they can apply to the ministry of muggle affairs and ask to let a particular muggle in on the secret. Most of the time this is because a wizard is considering marriage or is already married to a muggle, but sometimes it is for a close friendship. If you expose you magic to muggles you could face the aurors, who are wizarding police, and be arrested and the muggles in question would have their memories wiped.”  
Dudley looked cowed.  
“What are you going to cast next?” Harry asked. He had no friends so trying to tell someone about magic seemed like a waste of time.  
“Well I need to walk the border of the property and will need a bit of genetic material from the both of you and myself. I'm going to put up stronger wards. Right now the blood wards only keep people who wish to harm Harry out. But we want to keep everyone out and only let them in if we want them in.”  
“Genetic material? Like blood!?” Dudley looked grossed out...Remus had what felt like a premonition that Dudley probably wouldn't be a potions prodigy.  
“That would work but just a piece of your hair would work just fine.”  
“Oh.” Dudley grabbed a strand and yanked it out.  
Harry pulled a strand out as well. Remus added a strand from his own head.  
Remus took all three strands and transfigured them into an impossible thin filament line and using his wand to lay it started on one corner and buried the line a meter or so below the ground.  
“Once this is a complete line I will cast a spell which will prevent anyone from entering this house without special effort on one of our parts. This will also keep away neighbours, any salesmans, the postman, and any delivery people.”  
“Wow! But what about Aunt Marge?”  
“Who is she?”  
“My father’s sister,” Dudley explained.  
“Well unless I adjust the spell anyone any of the three of us that is related by blood will be able to cross the boundary.”  
“I like Aunt Marge she always brings me money and her dogs are funny. They like to chase Harry.”  
“Harry?” Remus turned to Harry.  
“I don't like Aunt Marge, she is mean and insults me and my parents and her dogs chase me. They left me in a tree all night because the dog wouldn't let me down! I hate her!”  
“I see, why don't I adjust the spell to only allow people include in, your parents would need to be let in every time they come back from somewhere since they wouldn't have a ‘key’. But it sounds like that might be better.”  
Remus finished laying the line with the two boys trailing after him. He melded the end of the line together and sent it into the ground. Finished casting with some intricate wand movements and some words the boys didn't understand.  
“There! All done! Let's go clean out the toy room which is going to be the new flat for Harry and me.”  
“My toy room?”  
“My new flat?”  
Both boys spoke at once.  
“But I need a room for my toys,” Dudley whined.  
“Dudley doesn't Harry deserve his own room too?”  
“But he has the cupboard!”  
“Is that big enough for a growing boy to be living in? Does any person deserve their own room if there are enough or at least sharing a room if there aren't? Well since Harry and I will be sharing do you want to give up your room instead. With two of us we need more space. You could sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and still have your toy room.”  
“No! I like my room! Fine! Harry can have my toy room! But what about my toys?”  
“Do you have a toy trunk or box? I could put an extention charm on it to fit all of your toys.”  
“I have a toy chest.”  
“That will work perfectly.” Remus clapped his hands, “well keys get to it!”  
The boys and Remus trooped upstairs and Dudley showed Remus his room and the toy trunk. Remus quickly cast an extendable charm on it. It would now hold several rooms full of toys before the charm would need to be extended.  
“Ok go ahead and start putting toys in it.”  
Harry walked to the toy room and opened the door, inside were piles and teetering stacks of toys. Most with something broken on them. Harry gathered an armful and made his way back to Dudley’s room. Dudley grabbed a toy and walked back. Remus levitated a large group of toys and sent them sailing before him.  
Unfortunately right at that moment Uncle Vernon worked up the courage to open the bedroom door and confront the man the _wizard_ who had invaded his house. With a short scream he jumped back in his doorway, nearly trampling Petunia who had been hovering behind him, and barely missed getting clipped by the floating toys.  
“Sorry Mr. Dursley, we are just working on getting the room clean. I think there was still some breakfast left. Harry?”  
“Yes Uncle Vernon I put the dishes in the fridge for you. Just needs to be warmed up.”  
Vernon looked like he was about to have a blood vessel explode but he held his tongue. He swept by everyone and made his way down stairs. Petunia scuttling in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus have a chat

With the help of Remus’s magic the room was quickly divested of all the toys and given a quick over all clean.   
“Ok boys, I'm going to go set the cones out in the backyard so the construction crew can apperate in. Would you like to watch?”  
“Yes!” Dudley started down the stairs.  
“What does apperate mean?”  
“Apperate means, Harry, to move from one spot to another spot long distance in a single second. You have to know the destination and have a special Apperation License. The closest thing for comparison would be like a drivers license in the muggle world.”  
“If you have to know where to go then how are the construction crew getting here?”  
“Well that is why I'm setting up the cones. They are a special type of cone that they can focus on and since they know the cones really well they are able to use that as the focus.”  
“Oh, ok, will I learn how to apperate when I get to school?”  
“Not right away, it is a more advanced skill and isn't taught till you are in your seventh year at school and you are 17 or almost 17. In yours and Dudley's case you both have early birthdays so you'll both be 17 by the time the lessons happen after Christmas.”  
“Oh, is Dudley really a wizard? I've never seen him do anything not normal like I do.”  
“Yes he is really a wizard the letters don't make a mistake. He just might now have had any accidental magic that anyone saw or could see that he did something. I'm sure that if you think back over your memories that Dudley has done something that didn't quite seem possible.”  
“Oh…hmmm….maybe this is a case of it? Dudley doesn't like any sports or exercise, except for what his friends and him call Harry Hunting.”  
“Harry Hunting?”  
“Yes, Dudley and his friends like to chase and throw things at me. I don't much like it because it kinda hurts but it always puts Dudley in a good mood which is nice for a few days.”  
“That doesn't sound like much fun for you, go on.”  
“Anyways...despite Dudley never playing any sports he always manages to hit me with whatever he throws. Even if I'm turning or running crooked. Do you think that is his accidental magic showing up?”  
“Hmmm...yes Dudley doesn't seem like he would be very good at throwing things accurately so that would make sense if he is able to do that while chasing you that it could be his magic showing up. Harry you are really quite intelligent! Quite like your mother then, she was always top of the class or close to it when she was in school.”  
“My mom was smart? You think I'm smart?”  
“Yes she was, and yes I do! I think you are very smart! Look at the kinds of questions you have asked me already. You are very smart kiddo.”  
“Thank you Mr. Lupin.”  
“You are welcome Harry. Would you feel comfortable calling me what your parents intended me to be called by you? You didn't talk yet when I knew you but you knew my name and would come crawling to me if someone told you to go to me.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Well my name is Remus, but when you were little you knew me as Uncle Moony.”  
“Uncle Moony? That sounds funny! Moony Moony Moony...like the moon! Why is your nickname Moony?”  
“That is a story for a different time, but I will tell you that when I was just your age I met your father and just a few months later he gave me that nickname.”  
“Wow! Yes I'll call you my Uncle Moony!”  
“Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me that you will call me that it is nice to hear that name again.”  
“You're welcome Uncle Moony!”  
“Alright! Let's go outside and get those cones set up so the crew can get our room put together.”  
“Ok Uncle Moony!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The builders arrive

Remus quickly unshrunk the cones that had been included in the letter and had Dudley and Harry place the six cones on a rough circle about 5 meters in diameter. Luckily the yard was plenty big enough for this in the grassy area.   
“Ok now boys stand back so I can activate them.” Remus waved his wand and each cone started to glow at the tip.  
Remus backed up and stood by the boys. “Ok now we just wait for them to come through. Should be in just a few minutes.”  
“While we wait Uncle Moony could you show us some more magic?” Harry asked staring up at Remus with a pleading look.  
“Uncle Moony? Why are you Uncle Moony? You aren't my uncle!”  
“Harry’s father was one of my best friends. And so when Harry was born it was decided that I would be his Uncle.”  
“Oh. Can I see more magic?”  
“Certainly boys. Let's see...how about some cleaning charms.”  
Remus cast a few minor spells to clean and straighten both of the boys’ clothes and general cleaning spells on himself and them since none of them had taken the time to shower in the morning and everyone had gotten abbot dirty cleaning out the toy room.   
A short while later the cones started to grow brighter and then with a small gust of air there were four people in robes standing in the middle of the circle. The lights on the cone tips went out and one of the wizards gestured and all six cones shrunk and flew into his hand.   
One of the wizards stepped forward. “Mr. Lupin?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you for hiring Bron’s Construction. I'm Bron and these are my assistants. My son Rod, my daughter Attica and Jerry. Jerry just finished his seventh year at Hogwarts and is interning with me for the year.”  
“Nice to meet you, this is Dudley and Harry. They will both be attending Hogwarts this fall. I'm their magical liaison and since I'll be staying with them we need a bit more space.”  
“Well nice to meet you both! I'm sure you'll have a great time there. I was in Gryffindor, great house! So why don't you show me the space we will be building in and then we can start casting the spells. Do you have any preferences for design or rooms?”  
“Not really on design just something cozy, but for the rooms we’ll need two bedrooms, two bathrooms, the living room with the fireplace for the floo connection, can you make a room that works with the muggle electric stuff?”  
“Yes, using magic in the room causes everything to go on the fritz and not work right but we can certainly do that.”  
“Great! That would be helpful. Also a kitchen, plenty of wide counters please, and,” Remus paused and glanced at Dudley and Harry who were both watching the wizards with fascination. “Boys? Why don't you show Attica and Jerry the room we just cleared out?”  
“Ok come on!” Dudley grabbed Jerry’s hand and started pulling him towards the house. “You can do magic too? Can you show me some magic? I want to see-” and the closing back door shut off the rest of his words from most of the people in the backyard.  
“Actually would you mind, Harry, showing me the window from the outside that is in the current room?” Attica asked.  
“Sure, it is right over here on the side of the house.” Harry showed her the way and pointed to the window. Africa started to gesture with her wand a streams of sparks went to frame it and with a tugging motion a window popped clear. But the other window was still in the wall! Harry stared amazed.   
“Ok Harry why don't I get some other window copies.” Harry followed her around as she took copies from other windows to give them different views from the soon to be new flat.   
“Now what else did you need included room wise?”  
“Well I'm a werewolf, which I haven't told them yet, and so I need a safe room attached to my bedroom.”  
“Ah, no problem Mr. Lupin. What is your class? We have pre-designed rooms for best comfort.”  
“Class B”  
“Great! No problem. Any other rooms?”  
“If you could create a shielded classroom type room where the boys can practice magic, brew potions and study that would complete it.”  
“No problem and as long as you sign the underage magic disclosure responsibility form here, I'll set up the shielded room.”  
Remus signed the form. As such he was taking responsibility for the boys performing magic outside of school. It was something any child witch or wizard who had a magical guardian could do. It alerted the signed instead of the ministry when underage magic was performed.   
“Now I see Attica is copying some windows why don't I give you this book of other windows to choose from and you and the boys look through it. Young Dudley already has a room correct? We could magic his window to something else if he would like.”  
“Ah, that sounds great!”  
“Ok we'll get started shouldn't take much longer than a few hours. I'll need you on hand for the finishing touches. Here is a book of different rooms and potential setups. You and Harry will need to choose from for those.  
“Great! Thank you so much. I'll just be in the downstairs living room with the boys.”  
Remus took the deceptively thin books from Bron and called for the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting settled on the couch Remus started to flip through the window book first. “So boys, these are windows we could include in our flat Harry or in your case Dudley your current window could be spelled to show one of the windows in here.”  
“I want to see!” Dudley pulled the book towards himself and opened it. One of the first windows in the first section labeled “young witches and wizards” was of the fields of quidditch. Another was like peering into the front of Zonko’s. Another was at a playground that was obviously a magical playground. Dudley was enraptured. He continued flipping pages.  
“Harry while Dudley is choosing his window why don't you flip through this section on different bedrooms and pick the one you would like.” Remus sat the book down on Harry’s lap and opened it to the first bedroom set up. The room jumped off the page in stunning 3-D and floated in front of the awed boy. A voice started listing off all the design features of the room.   
Remus watched as Harry’s eyes glowed with the reflected image. The boy looked so much like James did when Remus first met him. James...Remus stilled missed his friend. One of the first kids not to be scared of his furry little problem.   
“Look! I want this window! It shows the football pitch for the Arsenals!”  
“Nice choice Dudley. That one will be fun to watch.”  
Remus looked to Harry who was slowly looking at the different designs and themes.  
“Well Dudley I need to choose some windows for the new flat would you like to help me look?”  
“Yes! I think you need this one.” He pointed to a beach scene.  
“Nice, Dudley. I think that would be great for the kitchen. Can you flip to the famous places? I want to get one for the school’s front entrance.”  
“What school?”  
“The school you and Harry will be attending this fall. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.”  
“What?”  
“Dudley since you and Harry can do magic you need to go to a magic school that can teach you how to use it. You can't go to your old school.”  
“No! I want to see my friends! I don't want to go to a new school! You can't make me! Mum! Dad! I'm not going! You can't make me! I'm not going to stupid Scotland! I'm staying here!” Dudley was standing in front of Remus the book of windows on the floor and his face was starting to turn red.  
Harry unconcerned after making sure Dudley was not turning his wrath on him was keeping one eye on Dudley and continuing to look at the book of rooms.  
“Dudley,” Remus said in a deceptively calm voice.  
“You may not yell at me like that. Sit down here now and we can talk about it or go to your room until you can be calm.”  
“No! I will not! You can't make me! Mummy!!! Mr. Lupin is being mean to me! Make him go away! You aren't the boss of me! I'm not going.” Dudley stamped his foot as he shouted in Remus’ face.  
Remus looked unimpressed and pulled his wand from the wand holster on his arm. “We can discuss this after you have calmed down.” He pointed his wand and murmured two spells. The first muted Dudley to a very quiet voice, even though it was obvious that he was yelling it was no louder than a whisper. The second started him moving towards the stairs. “I'll be right back Harry.” Remus took Dudley up to his room and removed the moving charm. “I'll come back in an hour and if you are ready we can talk then.” Remus left and cast a locking charm on the door. He wondered why the elder Dursleys hadn't gotten involved, their son’s voice plenty loud enough to be heard throughout the house. He could hear pacing and a muffled crying behind their door….tonight...if they didn't come down to dinner he would approach them.  
“Harry! So did you decide on how you want your room?”  
“Yes, I think I want this one. I was listening to the lady talking and she said it is the most popular. It has all these Quidditch themed things...what is Quidditch Uncle Moony?”  
“Ah quidditch, it is the sport of wizards, it is a game played in the air on broomsticks.”  
“Like flying!?”  
“Yes Harry, your dad was a seeker. That is the name of one of the positions. He was very good. Maybe you would like to get a broom when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? You can try out flying?”  
“My dad liked quidditch?”  
“Yes he loved it.”  
“I'm glad I picked the quidditch room then.”  
“Me too Harry. How about we pick out the rest of the rooms then after we let the designers know we fix lunch?”  
“Sure Uncle Moony! Did Aunt Petunia tell you what to make? I haven't seen her all day.”  
“She didn't.”  
“Oh. If she didn't tell you or me or leave a note then there is no lunch today. They must be going out to eat.”  
“What do you mean Harry?”  
“Uncle Vernon must have a business lunch or something so they are going to eat out.”  
“Harry what are you going to have for lunch?”  
“Nothing, I'm not to touch the food if I'm not fixing it.”  
“Oh, can I take you out to lunch today Harry?”  
“Out to lunch? I've never gone, just sat in the car and watched. Where would we go?”  
“Oh I know a little place not far away. It has a lot of options. We can catch the knight bus.”  
“The night bus? What's that?” Harry took Remus’ hand as they walked out the door.  
“It is a special bus for witches and wizards to use to get around. Here hold on, let me just let the builders know we will be back in a bit.”  
Harry stood just inside the new wards of the house. He bounced on his toes. Mrs Helmsy from two doors down walked towards Harry. Harry waved in his good cheer at going out to eat. But she completely ignored him. The rumors Dudley spread along with the lies Uncle Vernon told kept most of the neighbors from being friendly but usually they crossed to the other side of the street.  
“Harry remember the wards? She can't see you.”  
“Oh. That is so cool!”  
“We are all set. Let’s catch the knight bus at the end of the street.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight bus trip

Remus and Harry stepped through the wards. To Harry it felt like stepping through a film of bubble. And walked down the street to the corner where Remus took out his wand. Harry was watching and noticed Mr. And Mrs. Stickrum front window curtain moving.  
“Uncle Moony, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't like that. They have always told me not to do anything not perfectly normal.”  
“Oh yes, we don't want the muggles supeious. Here I’ll cast a notice me not charm.” Remus waved his wand and Harry noticed the curtain across the street stop twitching.  
“Ok Harry, any witch or wizard or squib can summon the knight bus by simply sticking their wand out along any road with the intention of traveling. If you just stick your wand out it won't work but if you want to go somewhere or get away from somewhere it will, simply wanting to ride the knight bus will also work. When you get your wand when we go to Diagon Alley you will be able to summon it. Remember though bring some money to pay.” And with that Remus stuck out his wand and thought about traveling to the Cable Knit Cuppa Cafe. It was a small little bookshop and cafe combined that had a front end for muggle customers and a hidden door and shop for those with magical knowledge.  
Harry startled when the knight bus appeared with a loud bang. “Hello, hello! Welcome to the knight bus! My name is Thomas, Thomas Thomas actually as my mum couldn't be bothered with coming up with anything else!” The man waved hello and gestured to them to step closer. “Remus now I know you but who is your young companion?”  
“This is Harry.”  
“Harry like THE Harry…?”  
“Yes.” Harry didn't see Remus make a quick little head shake which Thomas picked up on.  
“Ah yes, well as this is your first time on the knight bus Harry let's sit you up in the captain’s chair!”  
With a quick check with his Uncle Moony Harry eagerly stepped aboard and sat in the special chair.   
“Alright now Harry I'm just going to strap you in...the ride can get a bit bumpy. There you go. Alright Ernie we are...oh Remus where did you wish to go?”  
“Cable Knit Cuppa please.”  
“Right you are, alright Ernie, two for Cable Knit Cuppa Cafe.”  
“That will be 2 sickles for the both of them.”  
Remus handled over the coins and with a bang the knight is disappeared from Little Wingding and reappeared on a busy London street.  
Another lurch and the bus was trundling along a narrow country lane. A short stop later for a small witch to get on and they were back on a city street.   
Two more stops later for a mother with several children and a man with a basket that kept growling Thomas spoke up again. “Alright you too your stop is next.”  
Harry watched carefully as the street they were on disappeared and then they were driving up a wide town street before stopping carefully in front of a small brightly lit shop.   
“Alrighty Harry off you go,” Thomas said releasing him from the various straps. Harry slid down and followed Remus off the bus.  
“Dudley is going to be upset he missed this Uncle Moony.”  
“It is nice of you to think of Dudley, Harry. Perhaps you can pick out something to bring back for him?”  
“Ok”  
Remus held the shop door open and Harry stepped inside.


End file.
